


Tongue of the soiled

by Deserett



Series: Another Reality (AR) Universe: Xavier [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, анализ, драма, комедия положений, проблемы самоидентификации, психология, самоопределение, черная комедия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: - Ксавьер, ты зачем-то расстегнул «молнию» на джинсах, - мягко и предупредительно произнес Лиам. - И засунул туда одну руку. И со стула почти съехал вниз. Может, пересядешь на кушетку?- А... черт. Извини, - пациент смахнул со лба пот, привел одежду в порядок – быстро, но без признаков нервоза – и уселся ровно. - Ну, в общем, я всё рассказал. И мне действительно полегчало. Но я всё ещё не признал себя ни геем, ни мужчиной, ни каким-то третьим полом, ни хреном с горы, ни ведьмой на метле.





	1. Drowning

Прием начался точно в срок, в десять. Шумный город изолирован, в коробке его кабинета только почти беззвучно кто-то дышит. Потому что нервничает.

Он нервничает, поглядывая на своего нелюбимого врача и не решаясь начать.

\- Лиам...

\- Любые тайны мира останутся здесь, ты знаешь. Самые постыдные или неприятные моменты. Но я не тороплю.

\- Лиам, послушай... - он то барабанил пальцами по столу, то убирал их под столешницу, устраивая на своих острых коленках, то снова показывал, сверкая громадным обручальным кольцом. От кушетки отказался. Впрочем, как и всегда отказывался. И Лиам догадывался, почему он отказывается лечь. Но тактично не спрашивал. Ведь однажды любимый пациент расскажет даже об этом. - Лиам, да не могу я! Лиам, я не гей!

«Хорошо, покричи», - сказал врач глазами, поднялся и сам сел на кушетку. Возможно, так... будет легче. Поменяться местами. Ощутить себя увереннее. Признаваться в том, что душит, когда признаваться не хочется, когда признаваться в целом некому, но когда уже и правда невмоготу. И Лиам предпочел бы не видеть этого белого искаженного лица. Отвернуться нельзя, вслух подбодрить нельзя, прикоснуться – боже упаси... Ничего нельзя. Только ждать.

\- Лиам, это ужасно. Я действительно не педик. Жить с осознанием... - голос набирал оборотов, речь убыстрялась. И Лиам незаметно включил диктофон. Пора. - Ты понимаешь? Мне до сих пор нравятся женщины. То есть... ну что за бред. Они нравились мне всегда. Я встречался с ними, черт возьми! С девяти лет. Лиам, я ведь ловлю себя на разных мыслях... Черт, - он обхватил кудрявую голову руками. - Совершенно разучился говорить связно. Короче, Лиам... блядь, я постоянно повторяю твоё имя...

«Оно тебя успокаивает, - подумал врач с налетом удовольствия, - в среднем за сеанс ты произносишь его двадцать пять раз. Момент сосредоточенности, хорошо. Ко мне никто не должен зайти, дверь заперта, окна зашторены, секретаршу уволю, если позволит кому-то постучаться. Давай, дорогой, мир застыл в ожидании откровения».

Он тяжело дышал. Речь полилась отрывистая, но вполне связная.

\- Меня возбуждают женские формы. Округлости. Сиськи в самом плоском смысле. Женские ягодицы. Я хочу, чтоб ты видел разницу. Мужские задницы – дурацкая, местами смешная пародия. Черт, я боюсь, что ты не поймешь. Мужчины никогда не привлекали меня. Чем?! Они мне даже не собутыльники, я не сказал бы, что у меня среди них много друзей. Да хотя бы один! Я отклоняюсь от темы... Лиам, женщины. Моя реакция будет нормальной, стандартной. Если вдруг красивая голая женщина встретится мне на улице, войдет в твой кабинет, столкнется со мной в коридоре офиса... я уроню челюсть, да. Будет рот, полный слюней. Я буду хотеть ее, это ясно? И это будет совершенно нормально. Наверное, я не смогу ни слова выдавить, если она обратится ко мне. Но моя вытянувшаяся рожа ей всё скажет. Вспотевшие руки. Или даже состояние брюк спереди. Лиам, я мог бы быть с женщиной. Изредка я позволяю себе помечтать о них. О том, что сожму в объятьях одно такое упругое тело... Но я хочу, чтоб ты понял еще кое-что – дальше секса мысли не идут. То есть это какая-то банальная измена... наверное. Да? Скажи мне.

\- Супружеская измена включает в себя запрет и незнание – для второго супруга. Он запрещает? Или сможет остаться в неведении?

\- Не запрещает, - горький вздох. - Мы не обсуждали это, но я уверен. И, конечно, он узнает. Уже сейчас знает... о чем я тут распинаюсь. Лиам. Всю жизнь я не интересовался мужчинами. Я точно не гей. И не бисексуал, как ты небось уже решил. Мой муж – не мужчина.

Он впервые отвлекся на стакан воды. Сделал глоток и поводил пальцами по столешнице, вырисовывая округлые узоры. Лиам ненавязчиво следил за его руками. Карман ему грел диктофон. Сорок девять часов непрерывной записи. Должно хватить.

\- Мне сложно обосновывать. Запредельная сложность для восприятия любого нормального человека. Но мой муж не человек! А раз он не подвластен правилу двух человеческих гендеров, то с какой стати мне звать его мужчиной и говорить, что я живу с мужчиной? Он может носить на теле первичные половые органы, говорить низким голосом, отличаться необыкновенной физической силой и закупать одежду в мужском отделе бутика, но делает ли его это мужчиной? Нет! Гендерность мужчины... - он приложил средний палец ко лбу. Лиам сдержал улыбку. - Это ведь поведенческий набор пополам с манерами. Это воспитание. Это самоидентификация. Привычки. Окружающая среда. Уклад жизни. И все это у моего мужа – не мужское. Он не смотрит футбол, не разбрасывает носки, не рыгает громко за столом, не пьет в компании каких-то небритых алкашей пятничными вечерами, интересуется жизнью своих детей. Он не волосат, не вонюч и не похож на шкаф-купе. Он пластичный, гибкий, способный к метаморфозам, к любым сюрпризам, у него такой гипнотизирующий смех. Я опять не с того конца о нём говорю. Лиам! - он отнял руку от лица и резко задрал подбородок.

\- Да, мой хороший? - мгновенно отозвался врач и встал. Вернулся за стол и установил с подопечным прямой зрительный контакт. Наступает самая тяжелая часть сеанса. Смотреть в глаза и стараться не умереть в них. Не заплыть слишком глубоко, не захлебнуться. А это безумно сложно. Ведь они как крепкий алкоголь. Самый крепкий. От одних спиртовых паров в голову ударяет так, что ноги не носят. Но он справится. Как справлялся всегда – то есть еле-еле, сползая по краю.

\- Лиам... - зеленый змий смотрел со дна этих глаз. И голос, выговаривающий его имя, стало очень тяжело воспринимать как голос обычного пациента. Зеленое, всё такое зеленое... Лиам достал из кармана халата заранее припасенную булавку и вогнал себе в самую мягкую часть ладони. По телу прошла болезненная дрожь, а затуманенный мозг чуть прояснился. Он пропустил пару предложений, борясь с этим адским наваждением, но диктофон – точно не пропустил ничего, - ...предполагал. Глория – эталон темной насыщенной женской красоты. Я был очарован, я жаждал ее. Шоколадная кожа, черные гладкие волосы, так непохожие на мои, прекрасные губы, да, толстые, но чудесные же! Она вся, такая непохожая, такая протии  воположная, такая грудастая, мягкая, сияющая и покладистая... Я был счастлив? Не помню. Лиам, я действительно забыл, и это так ужасно. Наверное, я лучился удовольствием. Я точно был удовлетворен жизнью. Глория принадлежала мне. А потом случилось то, что уж точно не мог предсказать никто, - слабый протестующий жест. - Нет, хочу повспоминать еще немного. Может, вспомню, было ли счастье. Мы гуляли по Аркадии, правда, всего два месяца, пока она доучивалась финансовым премудростям. Потом улетела на Землю. Я не мог ее навещать, меня пока еще не приглашали, я не хотел злить матушку своеволием, она ведь у меня такая нервная. И Глори сама прилетала ко мне. Один выходной в неделю, всего один, но большинство ведь не возвращается вообще! Не навещает семьи. Глория свою и не навещала. Она ходила ко мне. Прогулок уже не было, она говорила только о работе, но в постели всё еще была той Глорией, которая нарушила из любви ко мне старинный обычай. Мы прятались как могли. В ее клане помалкивали. А моя матушка была слишком занята несносным младшим. Всё могло еще долго быть шито-крыто. Глория устроила меня стажироваться в Сити. Приглашение на Землю уже пришло, но я не торопился. Или, скорее... я трусил, Лиам. Я боялся раствориться в миллиардах людей незнакомой планеты. Мне не хотелось покидать безопасное гнездышко. Да и под крылом матери мне было легче кодить. И стажировка в Сити была той необходимой смягчающей мембраной, разделявшей меня и будущие стрессы. Мне звонил мастер-инженер. Мне давно приготовили отдел. Я должен был – сразу – его возглавить. Моему машинному гению доверились. А я боялся – чем дальше, тем безумнее. И только Глория спасала меня по ночам от нарастания психозов. Прошло еще два месяца. Я тянул резину. Копался в серверной Сити, размышляя, как быть. Стажировка кончалась. Мастер ждал. Я обжимал провода и отпихивал от себя будущее. Оно устало ждать и настигло меня само.

Нижняя треть ладони покрылась маленькими круглыми проколами, мякоть обильно сочилась кровью. Лиам не снимал с лица нежной подбадривающей улыбки. Пациент сегодня разошелся, это триумф. Но на спине рубашка уже прилипла, промокшая от пота. Как хорошо, что ее не видно под халатом.

\- Лиам, - змеиные глаза закрылись, ненадолго выпустив из жестокого плена. - Я лгу. Было еще кое-что. Но это то, что я рассказать не могу. Я отсутствовал на рабочем месте три дня... хотя на самом деле я отсутствовал куда дольше, но ты и правда не поймешь. Когда я вернулся, я... был надломлен. В голове поселилось сумасшествие. Я осознавал, что нездоров, но пускал всё на самотек. Стажировка кончилась, а я упрямо сидел на Марсе. Эта отсидка была похожа на нежелание выйти из тюрьмы, когда тебя уже освободили, но не выпроваживают. Мастер больше не звонил. Он мог поставить на мне крест. Обжимание проводов... очень интеллектуально, да? Но всё-таки чертово будущее наступило, - глаза раскрылись. Лиам, не успев переложить булавку в уцелевшую ладонь, подавил гримасу. - Да, я больше не буду дразнить твоё любопытство и накал страстей. Но никакого накала не было, клянусь. У начала моей истории не было взрывающихся вертолетов, похищений, выкупов или зверских убийств. Одна неуклюжая девица, принимая высокого гостя из Хайер-билдинг, пролила ему на дорогой костюм кофе. А вторая неуклюжая девица не нашла салфеток и побежала искать их аж ко мне. Мне до одури надоело обжимать провода, я был рад отвлечься и поглазеть, кто там к нам пришел. Поглазел... - рвущий воздух стон. - Это был он, Лиам. Ключевой поворот, перевернувшаяся страница. Я оставил на предыдущей странице Глорию, а в ее лице – всех женщин мира. В тот момент я об этом, естественно, еще не знал. Хотя и мог бы догадаться, кретин...

\- Ты не кретин, - прошептал Лиам, не выдержав. - Я слишком хорошо знаю, о ком речь.

\- Нет, ты не знаешь. Этого никто не знает наверняка. Об этом невозможно узнать полностью, понимаешь? Это только внешность, Лиам! Ты видишь внешность, я вижу, разносчик пиццы видит, дворник, уборщик... У нас есть только его внешность. То есть... ты сумеешь понять или нет? Он показывает, выносит наружу лишь то, что мы можем воспринять. Какой-то жалкий процент. А внутри у него остается такое, ТАКОЕ... Я почувствовал эту скрытую массу тогда, невольно, я не хотел, само вышло. Он был юным, глупым и самоуверенным. Это тоже был его внешний лоск. Он был как несознательный ребенок, младенец. И эта скрытая масса управляла им намного больше, чем потом... когда он совладал с ней, пришел к своему осознанию, какой-то самоидентификации... которая, повторяю, не сделала его мужчиной. Лиам...

\- Я весь твой, малыш, - бесконтрольно вымолвил Лиам. - В твоем распоряжении, - поправил он себя быстро, чуть ужаснувшись. Но пациент всё равно не заметил, поглощенный, будто в трансе.

\- Лиам, какой смысл твердить о совершенстве того или иного, если мы не знаем, в сущности, что это такое. Каждый придумывает себе свой эталон, верно? Я так думал, я был прав. Но и не прав. В мире, где существует сверхидеал. Сверхэталон. Я преувеличиваю? Не думаю. Он тотчас же стал моим эталоном. Я об этом не думал, я этого не желал. Он действовал быстрее, куда быстрее чьих-то убогих мыслей. Пока я чесался, считал ворон, гонял по кругу свою кровь в теле и выдыхал углекислый газ, он уже всё сделал. Или даже не он, его скрытая масса. Или пьедестал был до него, он просто взобрался на свое место, и воцарилась гармония. Боже, зачем я вообще об этом толкую, нахрена? Лиам, это всё дурацкие кривые слова, чтобы донести всего одну прямую мысль – я влюбился. То есть наверное... это так называется. Знаешь, я всю жизнь был так замкнут, что вряд ли соображаю что-то о той вещи, которую назвал. Любовь, морковь, свежие огурцы-помидоры... тяга, наркомания, нехватка внимания, желание секса, смущение, дурацкие фантазии, желание нравиться... Всё было в одном. Всё под одним именем. Он не мучил меня ожиданием ответа. Он что-то про себя сразу же решил. Решил, что я подхожу ему, а вот почему – это вряд ли когда-нибудь вскроется. Он выбрал и точка. Хотя мог бы точно так же выбрать двух неуклюжих девиц. Поверь мне, он произвел на них в точности такое же впечатление, у них всё было, так же – наркомания, фантазии, смущение, желание понравиться. Как сверхидеалу, ему вообще не нужно было напрягаться. Ты знаешь, что происходит, когда он идет по городу? Конечно же не знаешь, ведь он не дурак и не ходит пешком. Просто представь... что ты бы шел по своим делам, спокойный, собранный, совсем не озабоченный сексуально, более того – удовлетворенный уже кем-то, влюбленный в кого-то или чихающий вообще на отношения. Любой из этих вариантов тебя, встретив его на улице, не смог бы не смотреть. Ты представил? Каким бы защищенным от вторжения ни был бы твой мозг, ты не заставил бы свои глаза оторваться от него. То есть ты бы оторвал их, да. И шел бы мимо... и всё равно бы думал о том, что увидел. Он не насилует сознание, он воздействует мягко. Он может и не оставить след. Но если ты остаешься в зоне притяжения – рано или поздно ты упадешь на это сверхмассивное небесное тело. Потому что ты жалкая планетка, а он – громадное могучее солнце. Поэтому он и не мужчина. Поэтому я и не гей. Он мог бы поработить кого угодно. Лиам, я утомил тебя. Хочешь, продолжим завтра?

\- Нет! Да! Елки-палки... - Лиам поспешно глянул на часы. Сеанс окончился восемь минут назад. У него полно других пациентов, но этого – отпускать не хочется.

\- Завтра. Могу прийти пораньше, Лиам, - грустная, но какая-то механическая улыбка.

\- Семь утра? Будешь первым, - Лиам открыл ноутбук, все это время лежавший на столешнице с краю.

\- Пусть будет семь. Всего хорошего.


	2. Surfacing

\- Я запретил тебе курить!

\- Брось, ты же млеешь от моего хрипа. Не отрицай.

И я действительно не могу отрицать. Недовольно сажусь на пассажирское сиденье. Я вообще-то приехал к Лиаму сам, но разве кто-то сомневался, что муж не позволит мне рулить моим собственным «ламбо»? Давлю эту обиду, как давил всегда. Он лучший водитель, что уж тут. Но если бы я попросил – он уступил бы мне этот чертов руль. И я в ловушке от собственной гордости. Знает ведь – что не попрошу. Как будто просчитал все ходы и деликатно захлопнул дверь в каждый. И так противно, и эдак неприятно. И виноватых нет. Просто убийственно. Ненавижу своё бессилие.

\- Ты молчишь, - тянет он в самой нижней тональности и поворачивает ко мне голову. Много сигарет уже, видать, скурил. Он пахнет табаком, я не выношу этот запах, но когда он смешивается с запахом его тела, его волос и парфюма «Noir Arctica», разработанного в лабораториях нашей корпорации по технологиям захвата ароматических молекул в специальные связи, что обостряют самое слабое обоняние... - Лиам плохо справляется с работой? Я могу найти другого терапевта.

\- Не надо, - отвечаю торопливо, потому что даже секундная заминка заставит его – уже! – начать поиски нового специалиста. Он думает, решает, действует молниеносно. И так же бегает. Или летает. Только сексом занимается медленно... ну или в том ритме, который хочу я. - Лиам превосходно умеет слушать и не перебивать. И мне неохота кому-то рассказывать о себе сызнова.

\- Тогда что?

\- А что?

\- Радость моя... - он уничтожает окурок, просто щелкнув пальцами, и придвигается ко мне. Блестящие темно-каштановые волосы, собранные в длинные волнистые пряди. Идеальные, как его белое утонченное лицо. Как вся его фигура расслабленного хищника. И губы, сладострастно налитые тяжелой кровью, приближаются к моим. Кажется, мне больно. Впору плакать. Десять лет вместе. И я почти ненавижу его за это пресловутое совершенство. - Я чувствую. Что-то стряслось. Ты сам не свой. И если Лиам не виноват, значит, виноват...

\- Ты! - я зажал себе рот. А секунду спустя уже пулей вылетал из авто и несся по улице. Надо немедля закричать, пока меня не разорвало на части от напряжения. Неистово, истошно. Заорать, надорвать связки, высвободить тонны шлака, скопившегося внутри. Но я продолжал зажимать себе рот, из которого просачивались стоны и нестройное мычание.

Прохожие не оборачивались – в городе полно сумасшедших, не до меня – а я бежал, знал, что меня догонят, потому что бегун из меня так себе, но я хочу хоть раз оказаться сильнее. Упрямее. Выносливее. Победить. Любой ценой. Не важно, что будет призом. Можно без приза. Просто хочу, чтоб, догнав, меня всё равно не могли удержать. Даже если меня схватят и оторвут от земли – я продолжу перебирать ногами в воздухе. Я не хочу быть жертвой. Я не могу больше выносить это внутреннее давление. Мои предохранительные клапаны сорваны.

Я запыхался. В боку кололо, что-то болело в коленях, сердце колотилось, обдавая жаром грудную клетку. Я оглянулся назад, больше всего на свете боясь увидеть своего преследователя. Но никто за мной не мчался. Хм... я один! Я смог! Я оторвался от погони...

...которой, возможно, не было. Но разве это имеет значение? Теперь я могу спуститься в порт, взять катер, отплыть на один из безлюдных островков и орать вдоволь, пока не выкричусь.

Отдышавшись и убаюкав боль в боку, я достал телефон, настроил навигатор и свернул с оживленного перекрестка.

* * *

За ужином было непривычно тихо. Крошки-близнецы не стучали вилками, испуганно поглядывая в омраченное лицо отца. Они никогда его таким не видели, то есть видели давно – и забыли. Шумный пожиратель бифштексов, печений и мармелада, обычно заседавший под столом и смачно там чавкавший, вытираясь скатертью, чинно повязал на шею салфетку, резал ножом то, что обычно ел руками, и культурно отпивал вино из бокала, а не из бутылки. Еще один завсегдатай подстолья, бренчавший там обычно на гитаре, используя куриную кость в качестве медиатора, сидел в жестко накрахмаленной рубашке, аккуратно катал по тарелке шарики риса, а гитару оставил в покое где-то в недрах своей комнаты. Кусок в горло никому не лез. А один непривычно пустующий стул здорово нервировал, и чем дальше – тем сильнее.

\- Где мама? - нерешительно выразил маленький Викки всеобщую невысказанную мысль. Она свалилась в гробовую тишину, не оставив эха.

\- Тут я, детка.

И все головы под стук выпадающих из рук столовых приборов разом повернулись к двери столовой.

«Мама» выглядел, мягко говоря, странно: штаны в грязи, у рубашки оторван один рукав, в золотистых волосах бурые водоросли, оголенное плечо расцарапано и наспех обработано какой-то еще грязью, с переменным успехом остановившей кровь, ботинок нет, а то, что осталось от носков, разодрано в клочья. Губы сухие и обветренные, лицо кошмарно обгорело на солнце до кирпичного оттенка, голос и вовсе показался дребезжанием старой несмазанной калитки, зато глаза... Глаза сияли ярче звезд. Спокойные такие. Умиротворенные.

\- Мамочка, тебя сбил самолет? - прошептал Элф в неподдельном ужасе: детском, огромном и готовящемся в любой момент взорваться визгом.

\- Нет, что ты. Но твоя мамочка очень устала... - он схватил со стола жареный окорок, откусил, брызгая соком во все стороны, и бросил обратно на серебряный поднос, - сейчас примет ванну и ляжет спать. Надеюсь, вы сделали уроки. Завтра всё проверю. Доброй ночи.

\- Папа? - позвал Викки, растерявшись, когда за скандальным родителем закрылась вторая дверь столовой. И только цепочка грязных следов на полу говорила о том, что он... в таком гадком и непотребном виде всем присутствующим не померещился.

\- Доедай рис, - велел глава охреневшего семейства и сам опустил взгляд синих глаз в тарелку.

* * *

Прошло два часа. Я нежился в пенной джакузи, удачно выскоблив вулканический песок из самых неожиданных мест, и спрашивал себя, почему никто не врывается, не устраивает сцен, не выпытывает, где я был. Не ищет меня в доме. Не нуждается во мне, в конце концов. В один момент меня опять обида взяла. Я что, пустое место для него?! Что есть я, что нет меня?

Хотел вскочить немедля, но вовремя опомнился. Подумал, что он только этого и ждет. И что я поведу себя как идиот, по его сценарию. Не по своему. И я повалялся еще час, хотя пена уже никакого удовольствия не доставляла, а обожженное лицо очень болело, несмотря на все успокаивающие и охлаждающие маски.

Злой, раздосадованный провалом блистательного плана (это должен был быть триумф! – возвращение домой после такого отвязного дня), но всё-таки держащий себя в руках, я тщательно ополоснулся, вытер по возможности израненное тело и пошел в спальню, высоко подняв голову. Половина одиннадцатого вечера, несусветная рань, а муж рано не ложится. И тем не менее я нашел его под одеялом, на правой половине постели. Той, на которой обычно лежу сам.

Я снял огромное полотенце, несколько раз покрутившись вокруг своей оси, уронил его на прикроватный пуфик, а сам ненадолго замер у изголовья. Кажется, за окнами светит красная луна. Сегодня затмение! И Хэлл не звонил, странно... Хотя о чем это я, ведь я же утопил телефон, когда катер перевернулся. Разумеется, мастер звонил. Это я не ответил.

И вот я сладко потянулся вверх, подняв руки и встав на носочки. Зевнул, ощущая некоторую усталость. Я ведь правда сегодня славно порезвился. Израсходовал столько энергии... на истошные крики, лихорадочное плаванье, бег по каменистым берегам, борьбу с волнами.

А сейчас я голый. Где-то под подушкой лежат мои трусы, но на этой подушке сейчас покоится голова моего мужа. И даже если он не спит, я не хочу его тревожить. А если спит – тем более не желаю будить.

Я лёг, укрылся и прислушался. Дыхание у него равномерное, одеяло нигде не шуршит и не шевелится. Неужели приставаний не будет? Странно.

Он жарок и соблазнителен до тумана в голове, изобретателен, деятелен и неутомим. Способен заниматься сексом в любое время дня. Стойкая эрекция, не убиваемая моим поведением любой степени идиотизма, ведром льда в подштанники или внезапным появлением полиции. Он может трахать меня стоя, зажав в комок на подоконнике, разложив на полу в серверной, посадив на обеденный стол дома, поставив на колени в бильярдной, сделав подножку в розарии тестя... и, конечно, подмяв под себя и пристроившись сзади – на этой кровати.

Я тихонько вздохнул и рассмотрел со всех сторон свой протест. Мне не нравится секс? Не нравится быть дающим? Меня унижает выбранная половая роль? Претит то, как властно он меня хватает? Он не считается с моими желаниями? Возбуждает против воли? Лапает и засовывает пальцы мне в рот, когда я хочу программировать, а не сношаться? Спускает с меня брюки, когда я спокойно читаю книжку? Не дает облегчиться в туалете, берясь горячей ладонью за мой невинно писающий орган?

Да. Он всё это делает. Он подкрадывается неслышно и валит меня на жесткий, очень не амортизирующий паркет. Или хватает поперек талии, прижимая куда-то вертикально. Или уносит в чулан. Или обнажает на месте. Волнует вздохами. Прикасается нежно или чуть грубо, лаская до судорожных приступов. Гладит и массирует спину, бедра и пах. Вбирает в рот мою вечно перепуганную и сжимающуюся плоть. Проникает скользящими осторожными пальцами туда, но куда именно – отвратно ханжеское воспитание моей матери не позволяет уточнить словесно. И он всегда знает, что делает. И как. Его длинные пальцы массирует мне крохотную предстательную железу, не бьют ее, не задевают, а именно массируют, через эластичную стенку заднего прохода. Я чувствую всякий раз, как дрожу от невероятного возбуждения и как расправляется во мне всё то зажатое и втиснутое в убогие ненавистные рамки морали. А потом он продолжает «массаж» длинным членом... мягко и отрывисто, жестко и плавно, заполняет меня собой, всего меня, заставляя слушаться, раскрываться, поддаваться, замирать в экстазе, или просто... отчаянно кричать. Придерживает, чтоб я оставался хорошо насаженным, в самое чувствительное место, в самую трепещущую глубь... обхватив под талией, крепко прижав к своему гладкому торсу полубога. Я могу схватиться за его локоть. Прикрыть глаза и представить, что парю. Иногда и правда парю – и тогда ощущаю вибрацию его крыльев. Забываю дышать от восторга. Выгибаюсь ближе к нему, чуточку сползаю, то вверх, то вниз. Чтоб прижатая ко мне сильная рука – тоже двигалась. Ласкала меня и гладила. И я мог запрокидывать голову назад, ловя его жадные вдохи и выдохи, с восторгом ощущать всё его тело на своем, прижиматься снова и снова с блуждающей по губам улыбкой похищенной жертвы.

Господи. Именно этого мне сейчас и не хватает.

Покрывшись холодной испариной, а потом и гусиной кожей, я отодвинул одеяло и нерешительно прильнул к нему. Он лежал на боку, он принял меня в объятья. Положил на меня правую руку, через весь мой торс, будто прикрыл собой... от всего мира, наискосок – от моего плеча до паха. Нежная всесильная рука. Я уцепился за нее, как маленький, и с шумом выдохнул воздух через нос.

\- Ангел?

\- Я не сержусь.

\- Я обгорел...

\- Потерпи. Сейчас сойдет. Ты же удав.

\- Но это хуже, чем линька.

Да, было жутко больно. Он что-то коротко произнес на адском наречии, моя кожа красноватой маской свалилась на подушку. Я с отвращением закинул ее подальше, куда-то за шкаф или за гардины, какая разница. Повернулся к мужу... и он покрыл влажными поцелуями мое новое лицо. Я ненасытно подставляюсь, мне всегда мало, всегда-всегда. Его поцелуи, как дожди в Сахаре, испаряются, не достигая поверхности земли. И он тоже это знает. Лижет меня узким шершавым языком, больше, чем просто поцелуи, но меньше, чем мое животное желание сожрать его или самому быть сожранным заживо, чувственно, развратно, без остановок, до полного изнеможения.

\- Сейчас впитается, - он оставил обильный мокрый след на щеке. Капелька слюны затекла в уголок моего рта, я слизнул ее. - Чтоб утром стянутости не было.

\- Энджи...

\- Я знаю.

\- Нет, Энджи!.. - я капризно застонал, прилипая к его груди, такой прекрасной, плоской и рельефной, с незаметными сосками, которые непросто заставить торчать. Я на ощупь очень приблизительно определил, где они, и нежно укусил.

\- И это тоже знаю.

Я могу сам водить машину, учить детей манерам, выбирать место для летнего отпуска или составлять на праздник список подарков. Могу сам лечь на живот, сам подтянуть к себе колени и подставить попу повыше. Могу. Но не хочу. Я осознал, наконец. Я хочу, чтоб это делал он. Властно, но так, чтоб я не чувствовал себя ущемленным. Он ложится сверху, я чувствую давление, но я нахожу силы признаться, что люблю, когда он давит. Я жить без этого не могу. Мне нужно было всего полдня на пустынном куске суши, чтобы понять, отчего же я так хотел орать.

Я не принимал вовсе не его. Я не принимал самого себя. Я не хотел открывать и называть вслух, тайно или мысленно – какой я. Не хотел мириться с собственной больной натурой. Я вовсе не боюсь быть с мужчиной, я боюсь понять, что мужчина – не я. Я искал оправдания всем своим поступкам, противоречия копились, прессовались внутри и начинали тлеть, угрожая взрывом при достижении определенной критической массы. Я успел унести их подальше от того, кого так сильно люблю. Я взлетел на воздух, разбросав всюду ошметки старых ошибок, но я сделал это наедине с собой и океаном. Я освободился. И могу теперь честно сказать.

\- Мне не нужен секс с женщинами. Достаточно обнаженных моделей для клипов Ice Devil. Я хочу тебя или никого. И хочу, чтоб ты был моим мужчиной.

\- Но мы все еще можем поехать в „Addiction”[1], помять чьи-нибудь упругие сиськи, - отвечает он бархатным шепотом, и от ласковой смеющейся интонации у меня больно сводит в паху, колючим комом всё твердеет, встает и упирается ему в руку. Я медленно трусь головкой члена между его указательным и средним пальцами и жадно прикусываю губы, уже представляя его крупную горячую плоть внутри себя. Я что, непроходимый дурак? Всерьез собирался отказаться от наслаждения, сопровождающего каждый удар, что вминает меня в постель?

\- Я не хочу-у... - застонал, теряя самообладание. Он скользнул пальцами по моему рту, они остро пахнут смазкой из его тела, если я сейчас же не оближу их, я... боже...

И он кладет меня на живот, пристраивая носом в подушку, властно разводит мои бедра, неумолимо вгоняя меня в краску при одной мысли о том, что же он там видит... Проводит ребром ладони в ложбинке между ягодицами, мягко, едва прикасаясь, а потом наваливается сверху, знакомым чувственным жаром тела, к которому за десять лет всё равно не удалось привыкнуть. Сто двадцать чудесных манящих изгибов, ноль изъянов, дополнительная боль в порезанном плече, которое он нарочно не залечил, чтобы наслаждение от траха было еще острее, еще... еще. Я прогнулся в спине, позволив ему овладеть мной полностью. Я замер в медлительном, по порциям вливающемся в вены кайфом. Я приоткрываю рот, посылая в самое сердце ночи свой томный счастливый стон. Я продлеваю это мгновение навечно. Затмеваю все остальные красной луной. Есть лишь я и мой убийца, мой любовник, мой сатана с самым светлым именем из всех  возможных. И в момент, когда гибкое тело Ангела полностью покрывает моё, как второй кожей... я ощущаю на своем пылающем лице чей-то пристальный остужающий взгляд.

Его брат здесь. Он наблюдает.

* * *

\- Ксавьер, ты зачем-то расстегнул «молнию» на джинсах, - мягко и предупредительно произнес Лиам. - И засунул туда одну руку. И со стула почти съехал вниз. Может, пересядешь на кушетку?

\- А... черт. Извини, - пациент смахнул со лба пот, привел одежду в порядок – быстро, но без признаков нервоза – и уселся ровно. - Ну, в общем, я всё рассказал. И мне действительно полегчало.

\- Я не совсем понял момент с твоим осознанием. Ты провел самоидентификацию?

\- Нет. Я всё еще не признал себя ни геем, ни мужчиной, ни каким-то третьим полом, ни хреном с горы, ни ведьмой на метле. Мне, если честно, начхать на это. Достаточно того, что меня трахает мужчина. Настоящий мужчина, способный на всё. На терпение, прощение, спокойствие и ухаживания спустя четыре тысячи совместных ночей. И на грязный потный секс, как будто он снял меня за двадцатку в том вшивом порту. Совокупляться на глазах у его снежно-холодного брата в два раза слаще – как за две двадцатки. Правда, я понятия не имею, сколько берут портовые шлюхи. Катер я так и не вернул, кстати...

 

[1] Ночной клуб на бульваре Ала Моана 1775, Гонолулу.


	3. Phenolphthalein

Я поймал серафима в погребе на горячем: он лежал на пузе под бочкой отборного виски и вылизывал янтарную лужу, натекшую под краном. Превозмогая свои громкие протестующие мысли образца «Господи, да он же натуральный дикарь! Ну как ты собираешься такому довериться?!», я присел на корточки и погладил его непрерывно менявшую положение в пространстве голову. Спиртовые пары крепко ударили мне в нос, я постарался дышать поверхностно, раз уж не дышать вовсе – не получалось.

\- Дэз? Мы можем поговорить по душам?

Он приподнялся на локтях, оглядываясь на меня как будто с испугом, как дитя малое и слегка нашкодившее, потом машинально вытер губы ладонью. Эту же ладонь он протянул мне, чтоб я его поднял. Я сам не знаю, почему я такой брезгливый привереда, но Дэз не был никогда вшивым уличным алкашом. Он мой серафим-страж. И я встал, одновременно рывком подняв его на ноги. Подавил желание вытереть собственную руку о штанину. На слегка забрызганном, но горделивом лице падшего ангела читался вопрос: «А в чем, собственно, дело?» - но он терпеливо промолчал.

Вместе мы поднялись из погреба в холл особняка. Несколько секунд я соображал, куда лучше податься для уединенной беседы, и не выбрал ничего более подходящего, нежели комната брата. Ману с утра до ночи пропадал в студии-трансформер, записывая материал для третьего альбома Ice Devil, значит, он может вернуться лишь послезавтра. А то и через неделю.

Я влез с ногами в крутящееся кресло за его рабочим столом, быстро передумал (неудобно!) и выбрал постель. Застелена она была неаккуратно, один конец покрывала криво свисал до пола, но я подавил свои не к месту и не ко времени пробудившиеся перфекционистские позывы. Дезерэтт не дожидаясь приглашения плюхнулся рядом и обвил мои дистрофичные плечи.  

\- Меня ждут длинные предисловия?

Я покачал головой. Я собирался с мыслями так долго именно для того, чтобы не устраивать эти бесконечные начала «издалека». По сути, я должен был обсудить всё с Лиамом, но в последнее время стал замечать на сеансах странные вещи. Его исколотые бугры Венеры на ладонях. Напряженно стиснутые зубы. Немигающий взгляд с легким флером сумасшествия. Последние три визита я старательно делал вид, что погружен в себя, а сам наблюдал. Врач ко мне неровно дышит. Но главное, чтобы об этом не узнал Энджи. И больше я с Лиамом говорить об Энджи не могу и не хочу. У меня есть Дэз.

Я поднял на него глаза и начал свою речь:

\- Знаешь, у каждого из нас есть маленький фетиш. У кого-то ступни, у кого-то – пупки или ключицы, ты фетишируешь моими волосами, а я... я нервно и с повышенным интересом отношусь к рукам. Обычным таким рукам.

Пауза, необходимая для вдоха. Сераф сидел, не меняя позу, его затуманенные зрачки отражали левую половину меня – и всё.

  - У него... у него большие, но тонкие руки. Пальцы, удлиненные полукруглыми ногтями, красивые, необычные для мужчины. А еще – он никогда не улыбается, занимаясь со мной сексом. Он знает, что я слишком чувствителен, что я стесняюсь. Не улыбается, чтоб я не думал, что он смеется надо мной... над чем-то... Над позой... над моей гримасой. Или стонами...

\- Улыбки дорого стоят во время секса, - отозвался Дэз тихонько, когда я выдержал три обычные паузы. - Они могут всё испортить.

Я поерзал. Сераф не лучший собеседник, черт возьми, но другого у меня нет и... он ведь любит меня. И я должен продолжить.

\- А еще он подкладывает длинные подушки между нашими ногами, когда мы засыпаем потом. Из-за моей дистрофии. Из-за острых коленок, чтоб было не больно стукаться.

Я боялся, что на это он скажет: «Я знаю». Но он пробормотал:

\- Я и не знал... Очень больно?

\- Да. Думал, буду мучиться всю жизнь. Но Ангел на вторую же ночь просто выхватил подушку из-под моей головы и засунул нам между коленками. Сердечно посмеялся над моим изумлением и отдал мне свою подушку. Мы уместили на ней головы вдвоем. Но речь не об этом. Иногда я думаю... - я почувствовал себя свободнее и потянул Дэза за край рваной майки, - что мои болезни делали из него сиделку. Моего второго папочку. Заботливого... Например, когда я проходил этапы линьки и мучился.

«Я не представляю, каково это – линять», - выдали глаза серафа, но сам он лишь сжал губы.

\- И я боялся... что убиваю его чувства этим долгом, долгом сиделки. Мы слишком давно женаты, а я неврастеник. Мой мозг делает меня таким. И я боялся, что страсть между нами угаснет. У всех угасала. А еще дети... и минимум свободного времени. Я не понимал... что все это наоборот играет нам на руку. Пока Мод мне не сказал, я говорил с ним... ну... года три назад еще. Он и посоветовал мне нарочно не искать встреч с Энджи. Давать полную свободу.

\- И ты давал?

\- Я видел его бойцов. Ты тоже их видел. Я знаю Рауля, он платиновый блондин, он совершенство. Ну и Бальтазар... воплощенная мечта одержимого стокгольмским синдромом маньяка. Я старался не ревновать. Я знал, что я вошел в привычку, что стал слишком знакомым, хорошо изученным, почти препарированным. А Ангел, как и его отец, с ума сходит от новых ощущений. От чужих, от незнакомцев. И я гнал мысли прочь. Ведь был еще и Демон. И Демон, как ни странно, успокаивал. Не в смысле он сам – он понятия не имеет, о чем я тут веду разговор – а мысли о нём. Ведь Демон был чем-то вроде моего щита от всех остальных соблазнов. И я старался не думать о том, что где-то на третьем этаже Хайер-билдинг кто-то, возможно, увлеченно целует моего мужа и стаскивает с него штаны.

Серафим хмыкнул.

\- Эти их форменные штаны с тяжеленными ремнями еще уметь надо стащить.

\- Дэз!

\- Извини.

\- Я начал понемногу сходить с ума и пошел на прием к психологу, к Лиаму. Я не стал ему объяснять что-то предметно, я спросил абстрактно, как побороть свой страх. И он предложил мне самый простой и неординарный выход – встречу «лицом к лицу». Я позвонил Раулю. Сначала искал предлог, а потом вспомнил, что я программист и не стеснен в средствах. Я смоделировал голос Энджи и сделал запись нужной фразы. Отправил. Назначил Раулю встречу в десять утра следующего дня. Потом я позвонил самому Энджи и сказал, что хочу видеть его по неотложному делу в его офисе – в десять утра. Я пришел туда сам без пяти минут десять и захоронился.

Сераф заинтригованно склонил голову набок. Я горько улыбнулся воспоминаниям.

\- Рауль и муж встретили друг друга. Рауль – в недоуменном предвкушении. А муж – в полном недоумении. Как ты думаешь, что произошло?

\- Они разговорились и напились?

\- Нет. Пользуясь секундной растерянностью Ангела, Рауль всё же притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Я, шпионя, прятался в оконной нише и чувствовал чёрт знает что. Потому что... ну потому что поцелуй продолжался минуту, никак не меньше минуты. Наконец Энджи оттолкнул своего бойца и, не говоря ни слова, развернулся и ушел из офиса.

\- Он не набрал тебя после этого?

\- Нет, в мобильнике стояла полная тишина. Целый день я боялся показываться ему на глаза. Забаррикадировался в серверной. Я не был дураком и понимал, что Энджи догадался, в чем дело. Я не хотел возвращаться домой, то есть решил остаться заночевать. Но ночью в серверную нагрянул Демон.           

\- Ох...

Моя улыбка стала горше: горечь больно поднималась из горла, лишив возможности продолжить, затем опустилась обратно и растеклась по моей груди. И я, борясь с ней, привалился к широкой и надежной груди серафима. Прошептал с трудом ему в майку:

\- Чтоб не разводить сопли и не растекаться мыслью по древу: он снес бронированную дверь залпом огня, переступил через два перевернутых ударной волной стула и молча меня отымел. Вытер подтекшую сперму, одел. Повез домой.

\- Кси...

\- Тихо! И так едва говорю. Знаешь, как тяжело с этим расставаться? Отлепляя грязь комьями со своей души... Вот. Но... будучи изнасилованным им, мне почему-то стало невероятно легко. И не страшно. Мы приехали, а Энджи дома не было. Зато в постели нашлась записка. _«Размер не имеет значения. Цвет волос не имеет значения. Знаешь, что имеет значение?_ _Кто причиняет мне боль, тот – ты»._ Что со мной началось... Я ржал и плакал в истерике. Он даже тут умудрился шутить в своем стиле. Разве кто-то еще мог сказать так же эффектно, что любит меня? Утром... он пришел со смены, не со своей – смены Демона. Приблизился ко мне, нашему супружескому ложу. Взял меня за руку... понимаешь? Своей большой красивой рукой – с пальцами, которые еще больше удлиняли ногти. Глядя на эту волшебную вожделенную руку, я, сонный, сумел сделать то, что от меня требовал долг – долг пациента, выпестованного самой терпеливой сиделкой в мире: выговорить четыре слова.

\- «Я больше так не буду»?

\- Нет. Выговорить «дихлордифенилтрихлорэтан», «фенолфталеин» и «прости меня». Именно в таком порядке.

\- Почему их?!

\- Ну, я часто посиживал на всяких форумах и имиджбордах, нахватался там всякого. Вспомнил забавный мем об отношениях между людьми и о самых трудно выговариваемых словах. Понял, что пришел мой час опробовать это, как последнее лекарство.

\- И помогло?

\- Конечно. Далее, если я видел Ангела в дружеских объятьях кого-либо, мне было легко. Я почти освободился от ревности. Я знал, что Мэйв жадно прилипает к нему на сцене и на репетициях, целует, едва ли не готовясь сожрать, но мне правда было спокойнее. Что-то время от времени скреблось в грудной клетке, но я вспоминал о фенолфталеине и успокаивал эти неприятные шумы. Если я единственный, кто имеет значение. Единственный, кто способен причинить ему боль. Своими необдуманными действиями... своей глупостью.

\- А Демон?

\- Они же едины, Дэз.

\- Нет, я об инциденте в серверной.

\- Что-то должно было вправить мне мозги. Что-то жестокое. Кто-то... жестокий.

\- Но изнасилование?..

\- Не такое уж и принудительное, - я обвил серафима за шею. - Почти как с тобой.

\- И всё-таки?

\- Вот противный! Это Ангел, но очень холодный. Искупавшийся в Северном Ледовитом океане и оставивший там свой пульс.

\- Но раньше ты никогда не был с ним наедине по схеме «только он, только ты и его опасная вымороженная сущность». Разве ты не испугался?

\- Конечно, все труселя от страха изгадил, - я стукнул его в громадное плечо. - Говорю же, он как Ангел. Прикосновения те же, губы целуют так же. Ну или не целуют – так же. И он знает, что не нужно улыбаться... чтобы я не волновался и не сгорал от стыда.

\- Вечный закомплексованный еврей, - Дэз бессовестно растрепал мне волосы и потянул к себе на колени.

\- Раскомплексованный уже! Эй! Ты ведь не скажешь никому о том, что я тебе слил?

\- Только бочонку с виски. Закончу тут с тобой и вернусь к нему – допью.


End file.
